eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Herrschaft König Viserys, des Ersten seines Namens, und der Tanz der Drachen, der hierauf folgte
Die Herrschaft König Viserys, des Ersten seines Namens, und der Tanz der Drachen, der hierauf folgte (engl.: The Reign of King Viserys, first of His Name, and the Dance of the Dragons That Came After) ist ein Werk von Septon Konstans über die Herrschaft von König Viserys I. Targaryen und den Drachentanz. Maester Yandel beruft sich in Die Welt von Eis und Feuer auf das Werk, welches nach Ende des Drachentanzes niedergeschrieben wurde. Auch wenn er es beschwerlich zu lesen findet, sieht er in Konstans einen Vertrauten der Targaryens, welcher viele Ereignisse zutreffend wiedergebe. Erzmaester Gyldayn nutzt Konstans in seinen Werken Der Bruder des Königs oder der Prinzrebell und Die Prinzessin und die Königin oder die Schwarzen und die Grünen als eine seiner Quellen. Inhalt Konstans schreibt, dass Prinz Daemon Targaryen ein halbes Jahr nach seiner Rückkehr im Jahre von den Trittsteinen nach Königsmund von Ser Arryk Cargyll im Bett mit Prinzessin Rhaenyra Targaryen erwischt worden sei, welche ihm ihre Jungfernschaft geschenkt habe. Als die beiden vor König Viserys I. gerufen wurden, habe Rhaenyra ihrem Vater ihre Liebe zu ihrem Onkel gestanden und gebeten, ihn heiraten zu können, was Viserys abgelehnt und darauf verwiesen haben soll, dass Daemon schon verheiratet sei. In seinem Zorn habe der König Rhaenyra in ihrer Kammer unter Arrest gestellt, Daemon verbannt und den beiden außerdem verboten, jemals über die Ereignisse zu reden. Als Viserys Rhaenyra drohte, sie zu enterben, wenn sie sich der Heirat mit Laenor Velaryon verweigern sollte, fiel diese Konstans zufolge auf die Knie und bat ihren Vater um Vergebung. Danach stimmte sie der Hochzeit zu. In der folgenden Nacht soll Ser Kriston Kraut Rhaenyra aufgesucht und ihr seine Liebe gestanden haben. Er habe ein Schiff angeheuert und Rhaenyra anfleht, mit ihm über die Meerenge zu fliehen, wo sie in Tyrosh oder Volantis heiraten könnten. Sie soll abgelehnt und ihn daran erinnert haben, dass sie als Targaryen für größere Aufgaben bestimmt sei. Außerdem habe Rhaenyra gemeint, dass sie sich seines Ehegelübdes nicht sicher sein könnte, wenn ihm sein Eid als Königsgardist so wenig bedeute. Konstans zufolge hätten Rhaenyra und Laenor nach ihrer Ehe nur ein Dutzend Mal das Bett geteilt. Bei der Geburt von Rhaenyras zweitem Sohn Lucerys seien sowohl Laenor als auch Ser Harwin Kraft anwesend gewesen. Laut Konstans saß Prinz Jacaerys Velaryon einmal auf dem Schoß seines Großvaters Viserys, als dieser auf dem Eisernen Thron Hof hielt. Der König soll zu seinem Enkel gesagt haben, dass dieser Sitz eines Tages ihm gehören würde. Konstans benennt Ser Qarl Schlucht als Mörder von Ser Laenor und führt als Motiv Eifersucht an. Laenor sei der Gesellschaft Qarls müde geworden und habe sich einen neuen Gefährten gesucht, einen hübschen Knappen im Alter von sechzehn Jahren. Bei der Beerdigung Laenors waren so viele Drachen anwesend, dass Konstans Driftmark als das neue Valyria bezeichnete. Nach dem Zusammenstoß zwischen den Prinzen Aemond Targaryen und Lucerys Velaryon, bei dem Aemond ein Auge verlor, entschied Viserys, dass Rhaenyras Familie künftig auf Drachenstein und Alicent Hohenturms Kinder in Königsmund leben sollten. Konstans zufolge stellte diese Entscheidung niemanden zufrieden. Konstans verdächtigt Prinz Daemon Targaryen, für das Feuer in Harrenhal im Jahre verantwortlich gewesen zu sein, bei dem Lord Lyonel Kraft und sein Erbe Ser Harwin ums Leben kamen. Er habe sich Harwin als Rivalen um Rhaenyras Gunst aus dem Weg schaffen wollen. Prinz Daemon und Prinzessin Rhaenyra hätten deshalb heimlich geheiratet, weil Rhaenyra gewusst habe, dass ihr Vater der Hochzeit nicht zustimmen würde. Prinz Aegon der Ältere sei zum Zeitpunkt der Hochzeit mit seiner Schwester Helaena im Jahre ein fauler und mürrischer Junge gewesen, welcher aber einen großen Appetit bei Wein und Frauen an den Tag gelegt habe. Helaena hingegen sei zwar molliger und weniger hervorstechend als die meisten Targaryens gewesen, dafür aber ein freundliches und fröhliches Mädchen, welches nach der Meinung aller eine gute Mutter abgeben würde. Nach dem Tod von Viserys soll Prinz Aegon es zuerst abgelehnt haben, sich krönen zu lassen und damit seine Schwester Rhaenyra zu übergehen. Er habe erst zugestimmt, als Ser Kriston ihn davon überzeugt habe, dass die Prinzessin ihn und seine Brüder andernfalls hinrichten lassen würde. Westeros.org: The Princess and the Queen, complete spoilers discussion Da diese Darstellung nicht dem sonstigen Verhalten Aegons entspricht, erscheint die Authentizität des Berichts zweifelhaft. Nachdem Rhaenyra Königsmund eingenommen hatte, ließ sie sich in einer Zeremonie jeden Mann und jede Frau im Roten Bergfried vorführen und von ihnen die Treue schwören, während sie auf dem Eisernen Thron saß. Konstans behauptet, dass sie sich dabei an den Beinen und ihrer linken Hand geschnitten habe, was von den Anwesenden als Zurückweisung durch den Thron selber verstanden worden sei. Da Rhaenyra den Thron in voller Rüstung bestieg, ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sie sich an den Beinen verletzte, was darauf hindeutet, dass Konstans' Bericht an dieser Stelle nicht der Wahrheit entspricht. Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise Herrschaft König Viserys, des Ersten seines Namens, und der Tanz der Drachen, der hierauf folgte, Die Herrschaft König Viserys, des Ersten seines Namens, und der Tanz der Drachen, der hierauf folgte, Die Herrschaft König Viserys, des Ersten seines Namens, und der Tanz der Drachen, der hierauf folgte, Die